


Kitten(s)

by iconicmorrison



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Flirting, Begging, Body Worship, Breakfast, Cats, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Lots of kissing, Multiple chapters, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Nicknames, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Romantic Friendship, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, future tags to be added, gavin gets interrupted, like every time they're about to kiss honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconicmorrison/pseuds/iconicmorrison
Summary: “Listen, I really don’t like you, but you have kittens, so I’m going to be over a lot.”In which Gavin Reed is your new neighbor.
Relationships: Gavin Reed & Reader, Gavin Reed/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 102





	1. Uhh...This Isn't My Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be multi-chapter, but not too long. there will be NSFW in the future ;)

You huffed, slowly opening your eyes in annoyance. You hadn't been able to sleep at all the night prior, though your bed being uncomfortable wasn't the (main) problem of your troubles. You'd assumed a new neighbor was moving into your apartment complex, the noise of various items being dragged and set down keeping you from getting your peaceful beauty slumber. 

Throwing the covers off of your overheating body you sighed, and checked your phone. 9:00 A.M. Hm, could've been worse. You only shrugged and stood up, blinking a couple of times to adjust your vision. It wasn't too bright inside your apartment, thanks to the blackout curtains you'd recently bought. Rubbing your eyes a final time you made your way over to your dresser, picking up a hoodie and a pair of grey sweatpants--this would work for clothes after your shower. 

Making your way to the shower you stretched, stopping to curse out some miscellaneous item you'd left on the floor and stubbed your toe on. God damn these small apartment hallways. 

You made your shower quick, pulling your hair up so it'd stay dry. Of course, you'd probably change out of the hoodie once you got back to your apartment after getting the mail, due to the highly fluctuating temperatures your place seemed to be--never hot nor cold, always changing. Despite this, it was still chilly outside, so you sighed and threw on the hoodie. 

Your mailbox wasn't too far out from your apartment door actually, but you preferred being warm for those very few moments rather than freezing your ass off. So out you set, opening your front door and immediately crossing your arms at the blistering cold--maybe 'chilly' was an understatement. You grumbled quietly to yourself, thankful that it hadn't started snowing yet, and opened your mailbox quickly, reaching in to find out that you didn't even have any mail in the first place. 

"Oh, are you fucki--"

_"You look upset,"_ A gravelly voice called from your left, catching your attention. 

You turned your head, slightly embarrassed that whoever it had been was able to tell that you were annoyed. A taller man with darker hair approached you, a slight smirk on his face. You looked a bit closer and--oh, was that stubble? He was cute.

Wait--no! You don't even know this man, calm down!

"Yeahhh..." You sighed, shutting your mailbox considerably more gentle than you would've had he not interrupted,"I came out here in this cold ass weather only to find out that I don't even have any mail in the first place,"

He chuckled deeply, the noise bringing a small smile to your face.

" 'S tough," He joked, opening his own mailbox and pulling out a couple of envelopes, waving them in front of his face like a prize. 

"I don't think i've ever seen you before--are you the one that just moved in?" You questioned, your curiosity getting the best of you. 

He raised an eyebrow, shutting his mailbox slowly,"...How'd you know I just moved in?" 

You chuckled, shivering,"Well, _someone_ was moving things around last night till about four a.m, so I had a little trouble sleeping. Aaaand since i've never seen you before, I figured you might be that someone that was making all that noise," 

"Ah, shit," He brought one hand up behind his head, awkwardly scratching at the back of his neck,"Sorry for makin' all that noise,"

You shook your head slightly, smiling at his little apology,"No worries, I usually can't sleep very well anyways. Plus, you replaced the old lady who'd always be awake at ungodly hours doing weird shit, I swear, half of the time she was banging pots and pans together just to spite me," You laughed. 

He let out another chuckle,"Oh, did I? Then let's hope you get more sleep these days,"

You nodded in agreement, smiling toward him. He only smiled back, and lifted his hand to give an awkward peace sign.

"Welp, I gotta uh...get back to things. Nice talkin' to you, though," He offered a slight smile and a wink.

Wait--he winked at you?

"Oh, yeah, sorry...it was nice meeting you!" You said with probably too much excitement. 

He gave a light hearted chuckle and turned around, making his way back to his door, and quickly walking inside. After realizing that you were standing there dumbfounded like an idiot, (and maybe a creep--you'd watched him walk back to his door) you shook your head to yourself and walked back inside. It was surprisingly warm in your apartment, so as soon as you reached your room you changed out of your hoodie, opting for a comfortable t-shirt instead. 

Alright, breakfast. What to have, what to have...

You opted for Door-dashing some McDonald's, not in the mood to cook anything. Sure, pancakes took like, four minutes to make, but you weren't in the mood. You'd Door-dashed a simple order, a sausage and egg McGriddle and a hashbrown. Should be easy enough for whoever was delivering your food, right?

Apparently, you were wrong, as about fifteen minutes later, you heard a knock at your door. After standing up off of the couch (and waking yourself up from your ten minute power nap) you made your way to the door, thanking the delivery person and taking your food. It smelled terrific, but opening the bag revealed that you hadn't gotten the right food. 

Oh, great. A fucked up breakfast calls for a fucked up day (ya know?), and you were _not_ in the mood to be fucked with. Well, you never were, but...

Just then another knock at your door startled you, this knock being a bit more forceful than the Doordash driver's. You made your way to the door, opening it in curiosity, your McDonald's bag in hand. It was your new neighbor--that cute dark haired dude.

"Ah, so they did fuck it up," He grumbled, slightly shivering. 

You wanted to question _exactly what did they fuck up?_ but you invited him inside, seeing as he was shviering.

"Uh...come in?" You laughed quietly, opening the door and making room for him to walk in. 

He mumbled a quiet thanks as you shut the door behind him, and turned around to face him. 

"What do you mean 'they did fuck it up?'" You asked.

He shook his head and groaned, lifting up a bag--a McDonald's bag. Oh.

"You must've got mine. I mean, mine's not right, and I didn't see anybody else get food, so..." He trailed off, his eyes scanning the decor inside of your apartment.

"Oh." You chuckled, reaching the bag in your hand out to him, and swapping bags. 

He looked around for another moment before meeting your eyes, and smiling a tad bit. Of course, that smile faded as his phone rang, and he angrily pulled it out of his pocket.

"What the hell do you want?" He sighed angrily into the phone,"Yeah, it's Gavin. Literally who the fuck else would answer the phone like that?" 

Whoever he was talking to seemed to get on his nerves, as he genuinely seemed pissed off. But you'd learned his name--Gavin. For some reason it fit him, and for another reason you were glad that the name Gavin hadn't been ruined for you by some other dude yet. 

"Seriously? You couldn't call _anyone_ else?" He rolled his eyes," 'Nobody else was available' my ass. I'll be there." 

Then he hung up, obviously angry. 

"Uh, I gotta go, sorry for the mix up," He sighed.

You walked toward the door, offering to open it for him,"It's not your fault, and it wasn't a big deal anyways. I'm just glad someone was able to figure it out so I didn't have to eat whatever the hell you'd gotten," You teased.

He laughed, taking his breakfast burrito out of the bag and taking a bite out of it,"This breakfast burrito is very good, thank you very much." He mumbled with a mouth full of food.

You opened the door, shaking your head,"Whatever you say, dude." 

It was a brief moment where your eyes met that you shivered, though not because of the cold. Because of the intensity of his gaze. And just as soon as the moment began it ended, Gavin smiling at you and walking out of your door. 

"Have fun wherever you're going," You teased once more, waving at him as he made his way to his car.

He rolled his eyes, opening his car door,"Yeah right." 

Then he shut the door and drove off, leaving you by yourself again. You laughed to yourself and shut the door, shuffling to your kitchen counter where you'd set your bag. You eagerly reached inside and pulled out your McGriddle--thank fuck Gavin had noticed they got switched.

For some reason you couldn't help but think of him as you ate your breakfast, your thoughts draining out the noise of the news that you'd turned on.


	2. Oh My God, You Have Cats!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to pay a visit to Gavin, and find an interesting little fact out about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello ! sorry this update took a bit, i'm trying to balance work, school, and writing. It can get tough at times lol.

The next day was as regular as any, you going on about your business without any problems, and (sadly) without any interruptions from Gavin. Half of you was seriously hoping something else would happen which would result in the two of you speaking again. Hm. If nothing would naturally happen...

_You were gonna make it happen._

But how? What excuse were you gonna use? He hadn't left anything at your place, so that wasn't an option. Maybe an apology for the breakfast switch up this morning? That didn't seem appropriate. Oh! What about just going over to introduce yourself? Tons of neighbors did that! 

And so you had your plan.

You'd gone through the rest of your day normally, unreasonably giddy over going to say hi to Gavin later that evening. Even your best friend had noticed, pointing it out while the two of you were eating lunch at a fast food restaurant. She'd asked why you were practically buzzing with energy, and you'd told her all about the mysterious black haired man that you'd met. And oh boy--was she excited for you. 

Later that night you decided you'd shower before you went over, opting to wear a pair of ripped jeans and a loose hoodie. Not too revealing, but hey, you weren't going over to seduce him...maybe? No! You weren't! Though it was tempting...

You let your hair down, running your fingers through it and making sure it looked presentable. And...hey, who was a little makeup gonna hurt? You quickly applied some eyeliner and mascara, nothing too bold. 

Then you realized he might not even be home. Whoever had called him the day before sounded urgent--what if they'd called him again? You'd just have to hope he was home.

And so you made your way over to his door, tentatively knocking on his door. You really hoped you weren't annoying him or interrupting anything, that was the last thing you wanted to do. After hearing some concerning loud bangs you bit your lip anxiously, stepping back a bit. Had you interrupted something..?

Your question was answered as he opened the door, rubbing his eyes,"Who the hell--oh. Hey,"

You'd just woken him up from a nap, fuck. You felt terrible, clasping your hands behind your back.

"Uh, hey Gavin. I was gonna ask you something but um...you seem busy," You tried, getting ready to turn back around. 

He shook his head gently, continuing to rub his eyes sleepily,"Nah, you're fine. I accidentally fell asleep while watchin' TV."

You nodded your head, doubting that he was telling the truth.

"Watcha need?" He ran his fingers through his hair absentmindedly.

That was when you noticed what he was wearing--a pair of black sweats and a grey hoodie. Oh goodness, he looked cute.

"Uh..." You trailed off, losing your voice.

What had you even come over here for again? Come on, think!

"It's cold. Come in so we don't both fuckin' freeze, 'kay?" He spoke in a yawn, moving out of the way so you could enter.

You quickly walked inside, glancing around curiously. His walls were plain white, and there honestly wasn't much decor. You didn't really take him as the type to decorate for some reason.

"Soo..." He trailed off, shutting the door behind you and turning to face you.

Maybe coming over here wasn't a great idea. It had been super awkward so far, hell, you'd even interrupted his nap!

"I wanted to properly introduce myself to you, instead of uh...you knowing me as 'the girl who almost ate your nasty breakfast burrito'," You laughed quietly. 

"Hey-!" He shoved his hands into the pocket of his hoodie, fake pouting,"I told you that breakfast burrito was good as hell. You just have no taste, jackass," He sneered.

You? No taste? He did not just say that.

"Are you kidding me? You're telling me you'd rather eat a nasty ass burrito rather than a McGriddle that is the best fucking thing on their menu?" You questioned, crossing your arms. 

Gavin only scoffed and walked toward his kitchen, and you opted on following him. 

"Yes, i'd much rather have a breakfast burrito than a McGriddle," He laughed.

You rounded the corner behind him, taking in the items that were sitting on his kitchen counter. A coat that seemed like it would fit him, some kind of badge, and...a gun?

"Uhh...I didn't just walk into my own kidnapping, right?" You joked.

He turned, a quizzical look on his face,"Wha-? Ah shit, no you didn't. I jus' left my work shit out, sorry," He sighed.

"Your 'work shit'? What're you, like an undercover cop or something? Is this an undercover mission to get to know me, hm?" 

He only laughed and shook his head,"No, sweetheart. I'm not an undercover cop. And if I remember correctly, _you're_ the one who came over to my place."

Oops! Caught red handed.

"I guess so..." You jokingly rolled your eyes, a noise from a dark hallway to your right catching your attention.

So far, you trusted Gavin, so you weren't too worried, but it did freak you out. You stared down the hallway, somewhat expecting to see a ghost or a monster pop out from the darkness. Something slowly emerged from the hall, and you held your breath--was it a dog? You hoped that if it was, Gavin had trained it not to jump on people and tear shit up. 

A mewl interrupted your thoughts, a small kitten emerging from the hallway.

"Oh my god! You have a cat!" You exclaimed brightly, rushing over to pick up the small kitten.

He sighed,"Not just 'a cat'. I have cats..." He mumbled.

"Oh my god--you have more than one cat? Lemme see! Where's the other one?" You smiled, looking over at him.

He was covering half of his face with his hand, and a light blush had creeped across his cheeks. Was he embarrassed about having cats?

"Gavin, don't tell me you're embarrassed about owning cats," You tilted your head, still petting the small orange kitten in your arms.

He shook his head,"I mean, a grown man living alone doesn't usually have cats,"

"What the hell are you talking about? Who cares if you're living alone, cats are so cute! Oh my god, this one's purring--" You excitedly looked down at the kitten, watching it rub up against what it could of your arms.

You heard him laugh, a small chuckle that you'd like to hear again (though you'd never say that out loud),"That one's Pumpkin..."

Oh god, he really was too cute. He named his fuckin' cat Pumpkin! 

"Gavin oh my god--that's the cutest thing i've ever heard," You cooed, coddling the small kitten.

You didn't see it (due to the absolutely adorable kitten in your arms), but Gavin paused for a moment, his cheeks flushing at the small compliment. He wasn't even sure if the compliment was for him, but he still appreciated it.

"I uh...I have two more cats..." He quietly mumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

Oh jesus, was he trying to kill you with cuteness? First it was him in his hoodie and sweats, then Pumpkin, now he has more cats? 

You smiled to yourself, slowly looking back toward him, (though still cradling the cat),"I think it's sweet that you own cats, Gav," 

You hadn't planned to give him the nickname, it just felt right rolling off your tongue. He raised a single brow and slightly blushed.

"Yeah?" He questioned, turning around quickly and opening a cabinet door.

You suspected it was just to hide the fact that he was blushing, though you refrained from teasing him about it. You were at his place, after all. He rummaged through the cabinet for a moment, stopping to grab two glasses.

"Yeah," You softly spoke, continuing to pet the kitten in your arms,"I always tell myself I don't need to spend the money on a cat...now I can just come over to your place to see one, right?" You teased.

He scoffed quietly and grabbed a bottle of some kind of alcohol from another cabinet, setting it down on the table in front of him,"Sure. You want me to make an extra house key for you too?" He laughed.

You chuckled as you watched him pour the alcohol, his gaze focused on the glasses. You guessed it was some kind of whiskey by the way it looked, and you definitely didn't expect Gavin to be a fine wine kind of person, so maybe you were right.

"If I had a key to your place I doubt i'd ever leave," You smiled, watching him extend his arm to give you a glass.

Gently setting the kitten down you stood back up, adjusting your hoodie.

You took the glass gratefully, gently swishing the liquid around before smelling it briefly. Oh god, this stuff smelled strong. 

"Yeah? Why's that sweetheart?" He smirked, taking a drink from his glass.

Sweetheart? Was that what he just called you? Oh...that sent shivers down your spine. You decided you wouldn't object to hearing him say it again.

"Your cats, obviously," You stuck your tongue out at him, then took a drink from your own glass.

"Ah, the cats. Not to see me though, right?" 

"As if i'd come over just to-"

Right as you were about to finish your sentence, you burst into a fit of coughs, probably due to the strength of the alcohol.

"Oh shit, are you okay?" Gavin worriedly asked, taking a couple steps to get closer to you.

You shook your head 'yes', and wiped your eyes, realizing they were watering.

"I'm good-" You coughed,"-Perfectly fine,"

He chuckled,"Perfectly fine? You don't look like it,"

At that comment you frowned and lifted a brow, your arms coming up to cross in front of your chest.

"I mean, not like, actually 'look', y'know," He tried,"Cause I mean, you look great, uh-good, you look good..." 

You couldn't help but chuckle at him stumbling over his words, trying to save his ass and not embarrass himself at the same time.

"I know what you meant, smartass," You joked.

"Oh, i'm the smartass? At least I can handle alcohol," He jokingly spat back.

_"At least I can say I don't get a nasty ass breakfast burrito every morning,"_

_"At least I can say I don't go out to my mailbox to not get jack shit,"_

**_"At least I can admit that it's cute that you own cats,"_ **

Pause.

Very long pause.

"Oh what the fuck ever..." Gavin mumbled, crossing his arms and averting his gaze.

You'd won! But you would feel bad about teasing him for it, so you left it alone. 

"It's cute! C'mon, say it is Gav!" You laughed.

It was then that he gently grabbed your waist and pulled you in, his hot breath tickling over your skin. Being this close to him was enough to make your knees weak, and the fact that he was the one that initiated it made it that much more appealing.

You couldn't help but stare into his eyes, your mouth open but nothing coming out. What were you to say, anyway?

"Tell you what," He breathed, leaning in just a bit closer.

Your noses were touching now, the small bit of contact exciting you probably way too much. 

"You keep calling me that, and i'll say whatever you want. Deal?" He smirked, winking.

You slowly nodded your head, trying your hardest to say anything,"I-Uh-Y-Yes..?"

Gavin slowly inched toward you, his eyes scanning your face for any hints of doubt or unwillingness. He might be a jackass, but he didn't want to do anything you didn't want to. 

And just as his eyelids fluttered closed, and he was right there, oh, so close--

His phone began to ring.

_"God damnit!"_ He whisper yelled, throwing his head backwards in distress.

You couldn't help but feel disappointed as well-you really wanted that kiss to happen. 

He answered the phone almost immediately, rolling his eyes as he spoke,"What is it? Cause i'm a little busy,"

He spoke, briefly winking your way when talking about being busy. That made you flush, and as much as you hated to admit it, the idea of being...'busy'...with Gavin made you shiver.

" 'Kay. I'll be there in ten. Oh shut up, who cares if i'm not there in exactly ten minutes? Fuck you, Nines." 

Oh--had someone pissed him off?

He angrily hung up and let out a sigh, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

"Damn, you get mean, huh?" You chuckled.

"Very funny," He opened his eyes, a slight smirk growing across his face,"I mean, I can if you want me to..."

"N-No! That's not what I meant-" You stammered.

'I know, jackass," He repeated your words from earlier.

Oh, now he was teasing you.

"Whatever..." You mumbled,"If you're leaving, I should probably get home,"

He silently agreed, nodding his head and walking you to the door. You stopped to turn and face him, and this time it was you who initiated the intimacy of being close to him.

"Gav?" You whispered quietly, watching him slowly smile.

"Hm?'

"Listen, I don't really like you, but you have cats, so i'm going to be over a lot," You teased, pulling away from him just before anything more could happen.

"Oh fuck off-!"


	3. Nice Ass, Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hang out with Gavin some more, and find out that he doesn't really like cop shows. This chapter has NSFW in it! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii ! please let me know if you spot any grammatical errors or anything, this hasn't been beta read oop-

It'd only been two days since you'd gone over to Gavin's, your brain constantly replaying the moment you touched noses.

It was honestly getting embarrassing at this point. You'd thought about it all night after you'd gotten back from his place, and all day the next day...and maybe the whole day after that too. It wasn't your fault he was so attractive! 

You hadn't talked to him much since then, apparently he'd been busy at work, and every time he came home, you were about to go out somewhere. If you did happen to pass each other on your way to your car, though, he'd send you a flirty wink and then pretend like nothing happened. You started to think he liked seeing you flustered--that damn idiot knew what he was doing whenever he'd wink at you.

You'd ran into him earlier this morning while you were on your way to your car, the handsome bastard winking your way once more. You flushed and looked away quickly, your mind screaming at you to just say something to him damnit.

"Gav?" You called, turning to watch him swivel on his feet to face you.

He raised a brow,"Hm?"

"...Are you busy tonight?" You asked, nervously biting your lip.

He gave a soft laugh and shook his head,"I shouldn't be, unless I get any surprise calls from my partner like last time,"

You let out a breath you hadn't even realized you'd been holding,"Awesome! Can we hang out?" 

You hadn't planned on asking so boldly, but he hadn't said anything else to you since that night, and you'd be damned if you let this fine ass man slip away.

"Sure, sounds good. You wanna finish what we started..?" He smirked knowingly at you.

Oh god--you were blushing madly now. You let out a nervous laugh, averting your gaze.

"If you um...if you want to..." You spoke quietly, before making your way to your car once again. 

You swore you could hear a quiet 'aww' from him as he watched you get into your car, but you weren't sure. Oh well, whatever.

Which leads us to where you currently were. 

Standing outside of Gavin's door, your heart racing as you brought your hand forward to knock.

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Knock._

"I've been expectin' you," 

Oh, he answered the door rather quickly...

"Good, cause i've been wanting to come over," You joked, stepping into his place and taking your shoes off.

He shut the door behind you, and though you didn't see it, you could definitely feel his eyes roaming your figure. 

You turned slowly, your eyes running over his body as you took in what he was wearing. 

Dear god this man would be the death of you. Nobody should be able to make some grey sweats and a white t-shirt look this good. Nobody. Yet here he was.

"You just plan on starin' at me orrrr," He joked, waving his hand to get your attention.

You immediately flushed pink and looked away,"No! Like i'd be staring at you..."

"Ouch sweetheart, that one hurt," he fake pouted, walking toward his couch.

**Sweetheart.**

That sent shivers down your spine. 

"It was a joke and you know it," You quietly laughed, following him.

He sat down on the couch slowly, his eyes roaming your figure the whole time. Damn, how horny was this asshole?

This cute, handsome, hot asshole...

"You gonna sit princess?" 

**Princess?**

That's it, you were deceased. That singlehandedly made your throat dry, your knees weak, and your face flushed.

You could only silently nod and sit down next to him, probably a little too close. You were still in shock about the nickname though, and didn't really care.

"You cold? I have blankets," He suggested, handing you the TV remote after pulling up Netflix. 

"A little," You shrugged, scrolling through his recommended tab. 

Why where there no cop shows in his recommended? You would fix that. You quickly pulled up one of your favorite cop shows as Gavin reached behind the couch and pulled out one big blanket for the two of you to share.

"A cop show? You wanna watch a fuckin' cop show?" He laughed, setting the blanket over you two.

You nodded,"Yeah, I do. What's wrong with that, huh?"

He could only sigh and shake his head,"Nothin', I guess. I just...see a lot of this shit on the daily. Plus, it really pisses me off when they don't do somethin' the way it's done for real in these shows,"

Oh, right. Gavin was a cop. A detective maybe?

"Oh," You whispered, turning to look into his eyes,"Well, if you don't wanna watch a cop show, how about you tell me about your personal cop show, huh?" You smiled.

"Woah woah, personal show? I mean I know i'm cheap but I charge sweetheart-"

You slapped him,"Not what I meant!"

"Ouch! Okay, geez. You want me to tell you about where I work? Like, actually?"

"I really do." 

"Well," he started,"I work at the Detroit Police Station. The Precinct...is interesting. We got a shit ton of interesting characters down there," he laughed.

"Don't you have a partner? The one that interrupted us last time?" You chuckled.

"Ah. Yeah, about that. My partner's an android. He's real tall, and holy shit he wears this ridiculous white coat," he couldn't help but close his eyes and laugh a bit,"It's an RK-900 model. He said his 'assigned' name or whatever was Richard, but I mean, come on. Richard? Who fuckin' named this guy? Did they want him to be made fun of?"

You laughed and scooted a bit closer to him, shivering at the cold air.

"Anyway, since I really didn't wanna get in trouble by callin' my partner 'Dick' every five minutes, I call him Nines. He likes it, I guess. Everyone else calls him--oh god I can't even say it," He laughed.

You smiled softly, slowly wrapping your arms around him.

"So, what are you? Should I start calling you 'Detective' now?" You joked.

He returned your embrace slowly, laughing quietly,"It's 'Detective Reed' to you, princess," 

"Ah, my bad _detective Reed_ ,"

"That sounds _a lot_ better comin' from you than anyone else."

"Yeah?" You flushed.

Okay, this was it. That was totally him making a move. You leaned forward a bit, your noses touching again.

"God, yes," He whispered, lunging forward to initiate the kiss.

The kiss was nowhere near soft, Gavin's teeth nipping at your lips, making you open your mouth. It wasn't long before the both of you were moaning into each other's mouthes, teeth and tongue heatedly clashing. 

You took it upon yourself to climb up onto his lap, somehow positioning one of his thighs between your legs.

He (obviously) took advantage of this, rubbing his thigh against you slowly. You whimpered into his mouth, your hands coming up to the back of his head, finding purchase in his soft hair.

A quiet,"Mmh," came from him as you began to grind on his thigh, rolling your hips back and forth. 

Before you could tell him to take your damn pants off because you wanted him to fuck you right this instant, he began to suck and lick on your neck, his hot breath ghosting against your skin.

That elicited a high pitched noise from you, which in turn caused Gavin to grin into your skin.

There was just something about you that he couldn't pinpoint--something so addictive. It truly wasn't like him to be this kind to anyone, but he knew you were different.

"You like that, hm?" He whispered gently, his words dancing through your ears.

Before you could respond, he brought his hands up to your sides, gently caressing your hips. The warmth from him made you shiver in anticipation, a small plead for more coming from your mouth.

You would've made the next advance if you could, but you were genuinely overpowered with pleasure at the moment. Just being this close to him, doing _this_ with him was enough to make you dizzy.

Instead it was him to make the next move, his hands eagerly unbuttoning your pants and sliding them down your legs--given that he'd lifted you up off of his leg. A guttural noise left Gavin, his eyes raking over your half-exposed body.

"Like what you see?" You whispered, quietly teasing him.

After registering your words he pulled your waist down, resting your burning core against the tent that formed in his pants. You could tell he was big, and you could practically feel him throbbing through his pants.

"That answer your question, sweetheart?" He winked.

You only nodded your head and gently ground against him. Just the feel of him through his pants was making you fall apart, and oh _god_ , just the thought of doing this with Gavin Reed was making your head spin. 

Heated eyes travelled up his body, your gaze focusing on just how hot he looked right now. It was so hot--the way his hair was gently mussed from heated exchanges, his lips slightly puffy and red. And oh god, his eyes.

The look he was giving you right now was almost enough to make you lose it right there.

"Fuck, you're hot." You hastily whispered, diving forward to connect your lips once again. 

All Gavin could manage was a breathy moan into your mouth, his hands coming down to grasp your hips with force. You didn't expect him to use that much force, but..maybe you liked it. Maybe.

With your hands free, you scrambled to unbutton his pants and pull them down, struggling a bit from the angle the two of you were in.

"Need some help Princess?" Gavin smirked, his fingers gently squeezing your hips.

You flushed pink,"Please..." You whispered.

That was when he lunged forward, pushing your back onto the soft couch. It took you by surprise, but he began to trickle kisses across your soft skin, leaving small bruises on your neck.

"God, you're just too cute," He chuckled, leaning back to take in your flushed face.

Though you wanted to tell him to shut up and get on with it, you only turned your head, breaking eye contact with him.

He took initiative, quickly sliding his pants down, dropping to his knees after throwing them to the floor. Warm hands met the insides of your thighs, gently pushing them apart as his eyes scanned over your body.

"Gav-" You whispered, interrupted by him diving forward, his tongue making contact with your clothed sex.

That alone made Gavin groan, his tongue harshly pushing against your panties. You unwillingly arched your back, your body trying its hardest to get closer to him, to make him hurry up.

"Gavinnn," You whined, your fingers threading through his dark hair gently.

You could hear him gently chuckle as he pulled back, his fingers hooking through the sides of your panties. He took his time sliding them down, his gaze raking over your half-exposed body. Half of you was glad he'd kept your shirt on, you were quite self-conscious about being fully naked in front of someone else--but oh god, the way he looked at you was making you forget all about that. You couldn't care less if he took your shirt off, that shit eating grin spreading across his face as he watched you bite your lip.

As soon as your panties hit the floor he dove forward, making small, quiet noises as he ran his tongue over your clit. 

"Mmh," You groaned, locking your thighs around his head. 

You'd let up if he tapped your thigh or tried to pull away, but at the moment, he was showing no signs of wanting to stop. His tongue was harsh on your sex, flicking against your clit just to tease you. 

If you were being honest, you could lay here all day and let Gavin eat you out, because holy shit, this felt amazing. His strong hands squeezing your thighs, the small noises of pleasure he was making, his hot tongue on your sex--it was too perfect.

"Ah-!" You choked out, Gavin abruptly switching to tongue fucking you.

You couldn't stop your noises no matter how hard you tried--it just felt too good. You definitely knew Gavin would get noise complaints the next day, but fuck, you didn't care at all right now. You let out high pitched moans, throwing your head back and threading your fingers through his head more aggressively.

"Goddd fuck, you're so fucking good at this Gav," You whined.

You assumed that made him pick up his pace, as he was definitely moving faster now, his tongue lewdly pushing in and out of you. And oh, the way his nose rubbed your sensitive bundle of nerves, god this was too much.

"Fuck, fuck fuck," You groaned, your grip in his hair tightening as you came undone.

He didn't stop, relentlessly pleasuring you as you fell apart, your sex now throbbing with overstimulation. 

It was so hot to him--the way you squirmed and whined, the way you were jerking from overstimulation.

"Too much-fuck, too much," You whined, pulling up on his hair. 

He brought his face upward, locking eyes with you, his brows tilted in a pleading motion.

There was something about seeing you like that, coming undone just from his mouth, that made him want more. He wanted to fuck you senseless, but god, he really wanted to watch you come undone like that again.

"One more," He whispered, gently pressing kisses to your stomach and thighs.

You clenched at the mention of one more orgasm like this, could you really handle that?

You'd be damned if you didn't try.

"One more," You nodded, gently caressing the side of his face with your hand.

He leaned into your touch, you thumb gently swiping over the small scar on his nose. You'd have to ask him about that some other time, though you thought it looked cute on him. He let out a quiet hum as he leaned downward once more, peppering kisses to the skin around your sex. He knew you were probably sensitive now, but that just made him want to pleasure you that much more.

It was gentle--the way he pressed kisses to your throbbing sex, small groans leaving his mouth as he did so. You hadn't guessed he'd be one for this sort of thing, but fuck, you weren't complaining. Seeing Gavin Reed on his knees in front of you made you shiver.

He slowly began to eat you out, being much more gentle this time, pressing kisses to your hot skin from time to time.

"Fuck, Gav, fuck..." You whined, curling your toes as you neared another orgasm.

No words were exchanged as you came the second time, only heavy pants and soft kisses, his stubble tickling your skin. 

He made his way back up your body, the lower half of his face absolutely covered in you. Fuck, that was a good look on him.

It was abrupt, the way he kissed you. He wasn't soft as he'd just been, the kiss was hard, his teeth nipping at your lips. You opened your mouth for him, a low groan of appreciation leaving him.

"You gonna let me fuck you, babe?" He whispered hotly, his hands gently gripping your sides.

"Please,"

A deep chuckle came from him, the noise making you melt against him even more so than you already were.

You pawed at his boxers, the tent obvious and inviting. God, you wanted nothing more than for him to absolutely mess you up right now. You clenched around nothing, anticipating him being inside of you. 

He helped you in pulling his boxers down, and holy shit, your mouth was watering. If you weren't so eager to get fucked senseless at the moment, you'd take the time to pleasure him like he had you, making him absolutely fall apart.

"I need you Gav," You whined, your arms wrapping around his neck to pull him closer.

His stubble tickled your cheek as he groaned at your words, bringing his mouth to the weak spot just under your ear.

"Mmh, you have me, princess. God, you really do," He groaned.

Teeth and tongue clashed heatedly, Gavin slipping in you somewhere along the way. It was enough to make you moan like you never had before, your toes curling and your back arching. He stretched you so pleasantly, so sweetly that all you could do was take it eagerly.

He was moving slow, trying to be cautious. Did this man forget he just made you cum twice?

"C'mon, fuck me," You teased, gently laughing against his lips.

He grinned,"Oh? Am I not doing good enough?" 

You sighed,"I'm not here to argue with you Gavin, i'm here to let you fuck me until I can't form sentences."

Gavin let out a groan, immediately picking up his pace,"Fuck, then let's see how well I can do, hm?" 

A guttural groan left your mouth as he began to fuck you, his pace relentless. All that flooded your mind at the moment was how fucking hot this man was, and holy fucking shit, it should be illegal to be this sexy. His shirt was scrunched up, rolling upward to reveal some toned abs and a delicious v-line. He hooked his elbows under your knees, hitting a new angle that made you practically screech.

His dark hair was gently mussed, bouncing and waving with each thrust he gave into you. His eyes--god, they were too much. A cloudy gray glazed over with lust, his pupils blown in ecstasy. 

And goodness, was his little scar on his nose cute, so fucking cute, just like the dark stubble that littered his face. This was enough to literally almost make you drool over him. 

"Gav, Gavin," You whined, making grabby hands toward him.

He slowed down, lifting a brow,"Yeah?"

"C'mere you asshole," You laughed, pulling him down toward you.

You softly kissed him, running your hands up and down his chest as he gently thrust into you. One of his hands came downward, carefully rubbing circles onto your clit.

"Ah-," You groaned into the kiss, arching your back.

His voice was soft as he spoke through the kiss,"You gonna cum for me?"

You nodded, breaking the kiss to pant and moan. Gavin continued his gentle pace, and as much as you loved him fucking you relentlessly, this was building the pressure in your stomach in a whole other way. Each thrust was calculated, Gavin trying his hardest to hit your sweet spot time and time again.

"Gavin, Gavin! Fuck, ohhh fuck!" You cried out, your arms wrapping around his neck once more to embrace him.

You shook as you came, the pressure in your stomach finally snapping.

"Shit," Gavin cursed under his breath, biting his lip to stifle a moan,"Shit shit, god you're so fucking tight,"

You whined as he thrust into you, pulling out last moment only to cum on the hoodie you'd been wearing.

He leaned down hastily, connecting his lips to yours heatedly. The kiss lasted longer than you thought it would, Gavin breathing heavily as he came down from his high. He pulled back gently, flashing that smirk to you that he always did.

"Oh, don't smirk you asshole, you came on my good hoodie!" You fake pouted, bringing one finger up to boop his nose.

His cheeks flushed," 'S not my fault you chose to keep the hoodie on,"

"Mm, but it is your fault you didn't take it off of me," You chuckled.

You heard him mumble a quiet 'oh fuck off' before getting up and pulling his boxers back up, making his way toward the kitchen. You really wanted to comment on how amazing his ass was, but figured you shouldn't embarrass him, even if it would be funny. He tossed you a rag rather abruptly, the cloth smacking you in the face as you lay on the couch.

"Ouch--hey what the fuck Gav?" You pouted.

He laughed quietly,"I'm comin', chill out,"

It wasn't long before he returned to the couch, ever so graciously asking if you'd like help cleaning up. (Yeah, no, you had to ask him to help you, because even if he came on your hoodie, he still claimed it was your fault.) 

You grimaced and took the hoodie off, throwing it to the floor. There was no way you were gonna still wear that thing--not with his shit on it. 

You turned your head, scratching the back of your head awkwardly. Gavin was now staring at you, taking into account the cute bra you'd put on this morning.

"Hey Gav? Do you have a hoodie I could wear?" You asked softly, waving your hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Lemme go get it..." He flushed, standing up and walking toward his room.

Now was your chance--you had to tell him how nice his ass was!

"You have a nice ass, asshole," You called after him, laughing when he scurried into his room to keep you from looking.

"Fuck off!" You faintly heard from his room.


End file.
